


Be My Valentine?

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Alfred writes Arthur a cute little letter for valentines day.





	Be My Valentine?

To that Green Eyed Jerk,

Your eyes light up like the fireworks on the fourth of July. (I hope you don’t hold any grudges about that)  
When forced to pick between a Big Mac and you; I promise I will pick you almost every time.  
I may have diabetes but I can never have too much of you, sugar. 

I’m done with all the cheesy lines now. I know sometimes, maybe even most of the time, we don’t see eye to eye. Get it, it’s a short joke; because I’m taller than you. Though, I’ve always liked shorter guys. Wait, this note did have a purpose. What was it again? Now I remember, we may not match each other perfectly, but maybe we can be like yin and yang? The good can’t exist without the bad, and you’re like my yang, I mean my yin. I mean, I have to be the good because a hero is always good. The point is that we need each other even though we are complete opposites.

So what if you have a few screws loose and talk to yourself? It’s part of what makes you you. Even though it’s scary sometimes. I don’t know what I did to you before, but was it really necessary to tell your imaginary friend to ‘haunt me’ for the rest of my life. I keep losing socks; I’ve even started pinning them together and I still lose them! I’m blaming you for that. The thing is, even though you’re pretty weird; I still like you. It’s cute to see you laughing and smiling with your imaginary friends, sometimes. If only I could get you to laugh, but you’re always so serious whenever I’m around.

So, my yin (I googled it and you are my yin) let’s just hope that it's true; that opposites attract. All we have to do is look past our differences, though there are many, and think of the good things about each other. Let’s take, for example, your eyes. They are the most beautiful color of green that I can only compare to the lettuce on a good Big Mac. Or the funny way you talk, calling a parking lot a car park and an elevator a lift. Your eyebrows! At first I wanted to shave them, but now I can’t picture you without them. This list could go on and on, but let’s just save that for later ;)

Beyond all of the fighting and pranks there’s no doubt that I love you, now all I need to know is if you feel the same.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you” - Lonestar

From your very own Hero

Ps, I’m sorry about your tea set. Matthew can’t catch.


End file.
